fourworldheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanda Yu
Kanda Yu is an Exorcist and former member of the European Branch of the Black Order, formerly of the Asian Branch, and a member of Team Archangels. He is a Second Exorcist, an Exorcist raised in a test tube and artificially modified to bear the Innocence of the previous Exorcist his brain formerly belonged to. He is also the second incarnation of the lover of fellow Second Exorcist Alma Karma's former incarnation. Statistics *'Name': Kanda Yu, Ba-Kanda *'Origin': D.Gray-man *'Gender': Male *'Age': 9 (Biologically 19) *'Birthday': June 6 *'Classification': Artificial Human, Equipment Type Exorcist, Swordsman *'Height': 181 cm (5'11") *'Weight': 63 kg (139 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark *'Hair Color': Blue *'Blood Type': AB *'Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Alma Karma (Lover of his previous incarnation) *'Class': SS-Class *'Skills': *'Standard Equipment': Mugen *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level. Town level with Triple Illusion *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class K *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Illusions *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Kanda is a handsome young Japanese man usually found in a foul mood. Kanda has long blue hair, and dark eyes. Lavi comments that Kanda is a "pretty-type character", and Allen occasionally calls him "girly face"; Inspector Galmar also called him a "pretty boy". Kanda is testy about others touching his hair, getting mad at Lavi when he attempted to braid it. Recently, when Mugen became a crystal type, he gained two stigmata on the underside of his forearms where his blood exited his body to form Mugen's new blade. He also wears the standard exorcist uniform for men. On Kanda's chest is a tattoo that is the seal of his Second Exorcist regenerative abilities. Though the ring around the symbol changes (seemingly depending on the severity of his injuries), the symbol in the center remains the same; it is a variant of the symbol for "Om", a symbol/sound/syllable featured in such religions and belief systems as Hinduism, Jainism and Buddhism. Personality Kanda is a cold, stoic, and arrogant person who shows little regard to the lives of those around him, even his fellow Exorcists. He is, more often than not, willing to leave those who slow him down behind, even if it means their death and especially if they are not Exorcists, viewing any field officers (especially Finders) who are not Exorcists expendable pawns who should not be expected to be saved. He is even often seen turning his blade on his own comrades over small things, such as Lavi calling him by his given name, Yu, or Allen simply trying to talk to him. Despite his words, Kanda is frequently seen saving those around him, and even putting his own life at risk (like he does with Gozu), though he does it grudgingly and openly complains. Because of their conflicting views about the worth of the lives of others, Kanda and Allen are almost constantly at one another's throats, Kanda ready to blame Allen for anything that goes wrong and Allen often breaking his polite exterior to let his "dark side" out as he incites an argument with Kanda, which frequently leads to physical confrontation. Kanda has openly told Allen he hates people "like him"; people who make promises they can't keep and seem to fight without purpose. He calls Allen "Moyashi" (モヤシ). Kanda's personality does not seem to have changed since he was young. As a Second Exorcist in the Sixth Laboratory in Asian Branch, he was moody and easily annoyed, especially towards fellow Second Exorcist Alma Karma, who often followed him around and tried to befriend him. However, his final conflict with Alma, who he came to view as a friend just before he had to kill him, seemed to have hardened him further, as Kanda later admitted that, during his years as an Exorcist, he came to not care what happened to the Order or what the Order did to achieve their goals, going so far as to witness Allen's emerging Noah side and not report the incident to Komui. Since coming back after Alma's death, Kanda has expressed repentant feeling towards his behavior for all of those years, blaming himself for Allen's current state and feeling like he can't die in peace until he repays Allen's kindness. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Mugen (Six Illusions): Kanda has a Equipment-Type Innocence that takes the form of a japanese katana with supernatural powers, which later became a Crystal-Type Innocence upon returning to the Black Order. For the most part, his new Mugen is much more durable than the original, as Kanda no longer has to worry about the possibility of his sword breaking. He is able to use all his original moves like with his old Mugen, the attacks now being stronger and on a much higher level. Unlike how he used to activate it before, Kanda is able to activate his Crystal Type Mugen much faster, making his attacks quicker. According to Tiedoll, Kanda's skill with Mugen has reached the point of having breached the Critical Point of synchronization and it's uncertain whether Kanda was hiding this fact or wasn't aware of it himself. *'First Illusion: Netherworld Insects': Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures that devour his opponents. *'Double Illusion Sword': Kanda covers his sword and scabbard in a coat of energy and generates an energy blade, creating two impossibly sharp weapons. The second blade that he creates over his scabbard can also be just a pure energy blade if the scabbard is not used. **'Eight Flower Mantis': Using Double Illusion Sword, Kanda quickly slashes the enemy eight times. The slashes collectively resemble a flower. *'Ascending Flower': Kanda activates the power of his tattoo, and his pupils change into three dots. Veins also rise around his eyes. Once it is activated, Kanda can activate Triple Illusion. **'Forbidden Spell: Triple Illusion': Kanda drastically increases his speed and strength at the cost of some of his life. Because Triple Illusion feeds directly off of a being's life force, Kanda can realign and reforge Mugen's blade if it is broken as long as he has life to spare. ***'Exploding Spirit Cut': Kanda needs Triple Illusion to be active to use this, and makes a slash that seems to create small explosions and is strong enough to cut through a Level 4 Akuma. *'Mugen Sword Style': **'Lotus Flower': Enhanced Artificial Regeneration: Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Artificial Human Category:Exorcist Category:Equipment Type Category:Team Archangels Category:D.Gray-man Characters Category:Protagonists